Mello s note
by OcheanMyth
Summary: Mello gets a chance at changing the past and minimize the number of deaths caused by Kira. Getting powers from a celestial being he must convince L to be let into the investigation so he can save Light Yagami from being consumed by the power of killing. Not that he can tell L that, he would sound crazy. Rated M for murder, language, and adult content. MxM. Mild Mello x Light.
1. Chapter 1

**As you have seen, this story is rated M for Mature, not for M&M´s although that would be fun**

Mello was not sure he had heart correctly. The strange person on his bed had just purposed a deal to take him back in time if he softened the amount of people Kira ended up killing. Like the person had just sat there when he came out of the shower, searching for a towel since Matt had taken his to the washing machine. Standing there as naked as when he was born he had naturally let out a (mind you manly) squawk and covered his privates.

The blond just stared at the creature sitting there. It looked female but had golden brown skin with glowing blue tendrils winding around the surface like small rivers. Its eyes were completely ocean blue other than a silvery white pupil. Its teeth peeked out as it smiled mischievously at his naked form, the teeth looked what a shark or a megalodon would have. Dark brown hair was at their shoulder blades and had a much of curls, some of them looked like DNA strands, others like the hair Moana from the Disney movie had. Mello remembered some of the younger orphans watching it illegally with L on the TV while eating candy they had bribed the detective with.

The creature raised an eyebrow and smirked, "So what do you say?"

Mello held up a hand and just stopped himself from bringing up two. "Hold on hold on. You haven't told me anything about anything. What? Why? How? When?" he waved his hand, "What will you do to help anyway? Do you expect me to be able to do everything? What about Kira? You said make the amount of fatalities lessen, why not stop it all?!"

The being only smirked and waved her (?) hand causing Mello to all of the sudden be chained to a chair upside down, nothing covering his dangling manhood. The aggressive blond blushed deeply. "Oho much better. - ""WHY?" "because it embarrasses you, which entertains me." Mello growled and gave the being a killer glare while grinding his teeth. "I am doing this since both me and the Shinigami king found that the balance between the dead and the living got too uneven, plus, many died that shouldn't, like L and Quillish for example. So, I am helping you in fixing it by giving you powers like foresight, Shinigami eyes and the best…WINGS so you can call yourself an arch angel or something." They tapped their chin, "might help you with escapes and intimidation if needed be." Mello´s source of irritation huffed, "I am forgetting something aren´t I?"

Mello looked at the being with a glare, "You forgot to explain why we can´t just stop it all from the beginning." The being made an O with their mouth and clapped their hands together as they stopped the pacing they had started on before Mello answered the question they made in their musing. "Oh, that's because it is supposed to happen, the timestream has it written into it. Kira or someone else will use the Death Note given by Ryuk to kill off a specific type of people to clean the world from filth. It is a 74% chance of all outcomes that it will be Light Yagami, 12% of the outcomes if that it isn't him that it will be Sayu Yagami. The other percentages show different people, Misa Amane´s role will always be being the second killer, no matter whom gets the Death Note. You will of course get these percentages as well as visions." The being crossed its arms, "The death toll was too high, your only job is to lessen it since 46500 deaths at average from Light Yagami alone is too high."

The boy´s eyebrow twitched slightly at the number the being presented. He knew there were many Light Yagami killed, but he never let it really sink in. The sheer amount of people killed, 2000 of them probably innocent since not all are judged fairly of the people in jail. Yagami was sick.

"Oh, it wasn´t really Light Yagami." Mello raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "It was Light Yagami that first killed to save a few people that he saw on live tv. Then the Death Note poisoned the mind. It began to convince him that killing was good, if Light Yagami wasn´t raised with such a strong sense of justice, he would probably have killed random people for fun." The human shuddered slightly at the image that appeared in his mind, Kira killing random people all over the world, most of them innocent just to get a kick.

Mello looked the being in the eye, "I will do it." The being cackled, "Oh great, since I wasn´t going to take your consent into the matter." It grinned, and its shark teeth glinted in the light from Mello´s bedside lamp, "Time to travel!" Mello let out a shriek as his skin began to burn. His bedroom door began to bang as his friend and love affair tried to knock it down as fast as he began screaming.

The being laughed and jumped around, "HAVE FUN MIHAEL KEEL!" and that was when Mello´s world turned black and a sense of calm ran through him. He would mend the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Mello POV:

It was dark for some time. I was just floating and somewhere in the back of my mind a voice told me it was the nothingness. It wasn´t heaven or hell. I had no feelings, completely numb and no thoughts seemed to take over my mind. Nothingness. This is what Light Yagami was sentenced to after his death.

My mind was slowly beginning to clear up, a silver fog surrounded my invisible body.

How horrible, especially if the strange being was right and that he really wasn´t that bad, only on the edge of psychotic thoughts, but what genius hasn´t been on the edge eh? I have been on the edge of insanity from time to time when life got a bit too challenging. Matt and surprisingly Near has been the ones dragging me back though. Who knows what would have happened if I picked up the Death Note?

My back prickled as well as my eyes, it soon went into a bad burn that made me scream in silence. No sound went out my throat. A whisper spoke in my ear, "I should probably warn you that to balance out your knowledge a couple of people and obstacles will be in your way." Blood seeped from my mouth and tainted my lips. Everything hurt. My head felt like it was being split open and had lemon juice poured into it. So many different types of futures flooded my brain and I doubted I would remember any of it.

A silver moon appeared beneath me lighting me up. I noticed that I all of the sudden had large wings attached to my back. They were the same color as my hair but had bright yellow highlights making the new limbs look quite dynamic. They shimmered in the moonlight as well as in the sunlight that appeared from the sun that rose up over me. It was still dark, but small stars dotted the inky black void around me, the moon and the sun. I floated over to the nearest star and noticed that it had voices coming from it. Looking closer I noticed that there was a person´s face in it, above the person´s head was the name _Jasper Haglaz_ along with a couple of numbers, _25 04 30_ written in crimson.

I had the Shinigami eyes. A strange thing I noticed was that everything else was black and white. I could see no color other than what the Shinigami eyes would allow me to see. Disappointed I floated over to another star, in it was Matt´s face, the strange thing was that he would occasionally get a burst of color. I watched him for a while (could have been ages) and noticed that whenever he made a choice his death date would change. It felt even stranger when I saw a different alternative of my life where Matt and I died two days before Kira instead of going into coma´s barely surviving. _26 01 10_ had blared over Matt´s head, then it changed, and I knew I was watching a different alternative. It was stressing.

Closing my eyes, I continued to float, occasionally looking over at Matt´s star or L´s, sometimes I even looked over at Near´s. They were ever changing, I saw atleast ten different futures for them, some gave me tears in the eyes. I seriously missed L no matter how tough I tried to be.

_Suck suck_. I looked over my shoulder and guess what, there was L sitting in his crouch floating, sometimes going upside down still in his crouch. He was sucking on a red Lolli pop, around him were half a dozen sugar cubes floating around him like small moons to a planet. He blinked at me owlishly and slowly floated over to me, still in his crouch rolling through the air like a small ball. He never once stopped sucking. Over his shoulder Light Yagami floated over as well, rolling his eyes.

The first ever Kira waved a hand and pushed L over to me holding him by one of his feet like some sort of balloon. "He never changes does he." Light Yagami gave me a winning smile, he smirked slightly and gave a small bow, "Sorry about, ya know, killing over 46500 people" he scratched his neck and I noticed that we were all butt naked. Let me tell you, Light was like literally a kouros statue.

L had finished his Lolli pop and had taken to snatching the sugar cubes surrounding him, jumping at them like the frog he sometimes resembled. I furrowed my brows, "Why are you here and soooo… calm? And why hasn´t he said a peep?" Light Yagami let out a snort and pulled L´s foot so he would not float away, I noticed L was getting his manhood all up in Light Yagami´s face all the time. Light looked more embarrassed than angry or bothered.

Light Yagami crossed one of his arms across his chest and huffed, "L is being childish and is giving us all the silent treatment since I didn´t give him what he wanted last night since I was tired." I hoped he wouldn´t go more into it, I don't want to know their relationship or lack thereof. "I can say I am so calm since I know I won't kill more people here. Now that I have gotten to calm down and not have a pushy death god over my shoulder at all times I have seen the damage I have done. Yes, my rein created a 70% drop in crime and a stop to many wars, but it made the world unbalanced and lots of innocents got killed. I don´t regret everything, it was after all effective, but I don't want it to hurt those I care about." He huffed again at L and turned back to me, "L and I will try to guide you. Well L will. I will be joining you back but keep in mind that it will be a large chance Fate will get me possessed by the note book to get the Kira killings to happen, because it will happen. You must just stop it from going off tracks."

The two of them faded into the night, L still focused on his sugar cubes.

An orange oval shaped portal appeared underneath me and I fell all of the sudden. The voice of the being that did all of this cackled, "Now you are thinking with portals"

*line break*

Young Mello sitting in class who is unknowing of what is going to happen POV:

I have been feeling like shit the entire day. From the moment I woke up I knew something bad was going to happen, and Nancy Near being his usual annoying self was not helping. Not helping at all.

Matt was worried when I told him I was dizzy. I of course told him it was no biggie, since it was not. Well, it had not, now I just wanted to get carried into my bed and sleep forever. What use was it to be in this class anyway today, I certainly could not concentrate and both Matt and Near´s staring was going on my nerves.

Matt with his puppy eyes looking at me from the desk to my right, he had the eyes of a worried friend. A good friend, a friend that I deeply cared about. Not that I would admit that, oh no.

I was in a daze and I began to notice that it almost felt like everything was in a tunnel. My hearing was faded, and I felt my head begin to droop down with my eyes closing. I was all of the sudden falling off my chair and onto the classroom floor.

Matt POV:

I knew it was serious when Mello hadn´t picked on Near after lunch. I had known he was ill or under the weather when he only growled a few insults at Near at breakfast. I had been ignorant when Mello slept longer than usual, curled up in a cocoon made of his own blanket. It had looked like he had a terrible headache.

My heart literally stopped when Mello dropped to the floor. It had all been like in slow motion as Mello´s head flopped down onto his chest and as his whole body seemed to have lost its bones.

The blond boy had just fallen over right next to me, causing the teacher to stop her lecture immediately about advanced college calculus.

The second he hit the ground, Mello´s head was propped up carefully in my hands and guided to rest sideways onto the floor, so he wouldn't choke. "MELLO!" I tapped his face, "MELLO MY MELON!"

Mrs. Frizzle pushed me carefully out of the way, so I could join the circle of people around Mello. Mrs. Frizzle´s green gecko, Liz, crawled around in his glass case like nothing ever happened on the teacher´s desk. I wish I was a stupid gecko that didn´t have to worry.

Our teacher Mrs. Frizzle bent down and listened for Mello´s breath. All I could do was sit crouched on the floor and stare through my goggles. Oh, how I wanted a good fresh cigarette right now, I needed to calm down.

"Hello, are you okay?" Mrs. Frizzle spoke softly but clearly to Mello who seemed to have woken up from whatever sleep spell he experienced. I noticed how Mello looked extremely tired and confused.

"Yeah Frizz," he blinked slowly and rested a hand over his forehead, "I had been feeling a bit off today and it seems like I pushed too hard."

I had the urge to say "_No shit Sherlock_" but had a feeling it would not be appreciated. I settled with crossing my arms and huffing instead, turning my nose up.

"You should rest until you feel better, and then a day more. Matt, would you- "I was already by Mello´s side taking him in my arms growling at him as I gathered our stuff and managed to worm our bags over my shoulders. I hated to go more than one time, so I carried everything at once. "You are supposed to be smart Mello. You are supposed to be one of those who could become the next L, and what do you do? You just throw away health even with obvious signs to stay in bed." I changed my voice into a slightly mocking one as I stalked out of the door, "Oh I´m Mello I think chocolate will solve obvious health issues, so I can go to classes." I let out a huge snort and continued to carry him in my arms, "You are now going to stay in bed and get better, no objections!"

_Published the fourth of June 2019, Death Note does not belong to me since I can´t take things serious for long before I throw in some humor._


	3. Chapter 3

Mello POV:

I can´t say that I didn´t enjoy having Matt obey to my every whim. I was however a bit sick of being treated as if I was about to die any second. Matt had a good reason to be spooked though, I in his eyes had collapsed and stopped breathing for a few minutes, so he probably thought I would die any second.

Matt cooped me up in our room and wrapped me up in a bunch of blankets making me sweat more than ever, that of course made Matt worry about a fever. My friend, however, shooed my excuses away and would not let me do anything by myself, he even stood outside the bathroom, ready to rush in at any second. Not that I wouldn´t like having him rushing in, I did date the older him. Maybe I should try dating someone else for a short while to make sure Matt still likes me even back in time. If he does I would notice after a few weeks of me being with someone else.

I had no idea how to get in contact with Light Yagami with Matt practically hanging on my leg. Maybe I can send an Email in code? He would understand it right? Then again if Near, Matt or L got a hold of it then so would they and I don´t want them to know this fast that I plan to let thousands die because of Fate, something they don´t really believe in. Not that I blame them, I didn´t believe in Fate before I got transported back in time.

I laid there in my bed and waited until Matt stood up from his to go to the bathroom. Shooting out of bed I trotted over to my laptop that Matt had confiscated and sat down my younger bum on my chair. I was dressed in dark grey short shorts, my pajama that looked like the future shorts where the bum is seconds away from hanging out. I don´t remember why I have it, might have been a small joke but jokes on you I actually like it, especially since short shorts will be popular in a few years.

Sweat trickled down my back after having been sandwiched in blankets for the past two days. Letting my fingers fly over the keyboard I got into my mail account and tried to remember what email Light had. I decided to call him Light in my mind, he had after all not meant for Kira to happen, he had originally only tried to save some children in a school. The Death Note corrupts the owner, I can´t put all the blame on him when he was the biggest victim. It litterally says in its rules that the person holding the notebook will be possessed by a god of death.

I hope that he does not kill me, or that I have to kill him. He would probably be an awesome dude to know if he wasn´t you know, murdering people. L liked him so there must be something about him that made him likeable, something I want to find out. I need more people to be around other than Matt, Near and the other orphans, I need to connect ties.

I began to tap down the words on the Email.

_Yo, Fagami. I think you know what this is about but if not… then fuck off and forget that this was ever sent to you. I will need to know when you get the notebook or a visit from Ryuk. We might have to pretend to be friends, or maybe even long-distance partners to not trip up any real suspicion when we communicate. Or we can play it off and say we am working on something, but someone might question that and not many will be that surprised that we are gay. I know you don´t want your parents knowing at the moment but sooner is better than later. Do you plan to try and woo Ryuzaki? I saw how you two were in Mu. __**-M**_

I nodded to myself and slammed the laptop shut after sending it. Light would know immediately that it was me, I was the only one that would dare call him Fagami, L probably told him lots of stuff about me in Mu. "What are you doing up? You need rest!" Matt clucked like some sort of hen and pushed me into the bed, shaking his head. "Here" he stuffed chocolate into my mouth and my mind went immediately to one version of me in some strange universe where I was a fat drunkard in leather clothes that could not even cover me. Hairy belly flopping about as I controlled gangs. Then I pushed that image aside, the chances of me getting fat because of chocolate was small since most of the versions shown in Mu I was never affected by the chocolate consumption. Plus… looks weren´t that important and being fat does not mean unattractive, Matt would look hot with a few extra pounds or more…

Grumbling I chewed the chocolate, "I am feeling fine though. Just a slight fever left. I need to move!" Matt shook his head and rewrapped me in blankets. "No, you don´t what you need is rest" he held up a finger, "Don´t try to fight me, I will win this." I pouted and grumbled. I knew that when Matt got this tone everything had to be compromised, might as well give up for the time being.

Matt raised an eyebrow as he saw me give in, "wow, you actually caved. You have been a bit different since you became sick… you will need to be in bed for longer then." Damn it!

A week has gone, and Matt finally lets me walk around on my own. I had almost forgotten how much of a mother hen Matt can be. He doesn´t mess around, I have had almost no human interaction other than Matt for days, and even I was getting desperate for talk. I might even interact with younger Nancy Near without insulting the creepy sheep.

I might at some time get to talk with L, he would after all interact with us from time to time between his cases to make sure we were progressing and getting along well. I knew he didn´t want any of us to be mentally unstable, since we all know how easily that can happen with genii.

It was night now, and I had been twisting and turning in hopes of convincing Matt (who was in bed near me) that I was asleep. Matt who was the master of looking through my rouses, did fortunately not notice any deceivement, days of mother henning me having made him tired. Poor Matt.

Slipping out of bed I remember the wings I had in Mu and wondered if they actually had transferred over to me.

Rolling my head to look at my shoulder blades I focused on the wonderful wings I had acquired in Mu.

My back burned, and tears welled up in my eyes, obscuring my vision. Luckily it wasn´t as bad as it had been in Mu, otherwise I would have woken Matt, but it still hurt.

The wings were the same as in Mu. Dynamic. The same color as my hair, but with nice bright yellow highlights. They were muscled, but I could see that I would need to train them, they could probably only glide at the moment, if even that. I was just a large chicken, or a Thanks Giving turkey.

I looked over to a sleeping Matt who had his ruffled red hair sticking up in all places. My dear young friend was curled up, hugging a special controller that acted like a teddy bear for him. He looked so sweet, so innocent, that I could not help but to run a hand through his silky hair.

Matt had not washed it in a week, since his hair barely needed any maintenance (only once or twice a week) but his body was damp since he loved taking late night showers. I would bet he would go and really clean his hair tomorrow though; his hair needed its weekly care. I can only imagine how my hair would look like after a week without washing. I had that kind of hair that demanded a through wash every day. Near found it fun to tease about, his white locks only needed care every three days or so. Not that Near brushed that mop of hair though, he only washed it before letting it dry in such a way that it made him look like a troll or a ruffled sheep.

My friend mumbled in his sleep before curling up some more. I noticed how he mothed _Mello_ in his sleep before smiling. My heart aced at the thought of maybe dating someone else to see if Matt was interested in me. I didn´t really want to, Matt was so loyal and if he liked me the same way I liked him then it would be such a bad move. I don´t want to hurt his feelings, he was amazing!

My wings fluttered as I blushed. My adult and current child mind merging together as I looked at Matt sleeping. I could feel younger me in the back of my mind shocked that his friend liked him, and I could not help but feel happy, but also sad.

Was it creepy that me (mentally an adult) found a younger Matt so cute in more than one way? Was it pedophilia and wrong even if it was only one person on this earth that it was about? I was technically two Mello at once, the younger me in the back of my head feeling the same things as I did…

I should wait atleast a year before doing anything… maybe. I have to know if Matt like me in a romantic way, who knows, maybe things change drastically in small ways when you go back to your old body?

I focused on making my wings disappear dreading the burning feeling. It of course came, but instead of the wings going back into my shoulders, they fell off while burning slightly, turning to ashes, a few feathers left from when my wings had fluttered previously. I had probably looked like some chicken phoenix for a second there… cool!

Matt grumbled and sniffed in his sleep, he had probably smelt the slight smoke in his subconsciousness. I would protect him with all my might, no matter what I had to do, Matt (and maybe Near if I felt like it, he was such an annoying child) will be under my protection. Kira… Shinigami, you will be taken care of!

**A/n: Should Matsuda be brought back as well? No one would expect that the goofy guy would know some stuff about Kira, and will he recognize other time travelers if he does get transported to his old body?**

**Maybe I should make a separate story later where Matsuda is the only one back in time… hmmm choices**


	4. Chapter 4

**MELLOS NOTE CHAPTER 4**

_Matt grumbled and sniffed in his sleep; he had probably smelt the slight smoke in his subconsciousness. I would protect him with all my might, no matter what I had to do, Matt (and maybe Near if I felt like it, he was such an annoying child) will be under my protection. Kira… Shinigami, you will be taken care of!_

**A/N: I have noticed that Light never showed any sexual interest for anyone… or honestly romantic, so I will be making him asexual. Him wanting a close relationship before possibly going further. It won't be that large of a thing in the story, no more than any other sexuality, other than self discovery.**

Weeks went past in the world. Mello worked like usual to top Near, totally not in a sexual way, and Matt followed Mello around eating his chocolate while not even trying that hard to get good grades. Grades never mattered to the game loving genius, only Mello´s safety did… and games, game lives matter.

Mello never got an answer to his e-mail and he could not help but worry if the damn monster that transported him back decided on a whim to leave Light behind just to mess with him. It could very well be the case.

Meanwhile in Japan, Light Yagami have had a nagging feeling something would happen soon. He just felt something would arrive, something important. Maybe it will liven up his life some? He was desperate for some entertainment.

While Sayu was fun to have around, she got tiring very easily. She always wanted him to do her homework for her since "her brilliant mind should not do such demeaning tasks as homework".

Light knew she was smart, but she seriously needed to do her own homework damn it! While he understood that school never got her best qualities forth since they drew every student under the same comb, she could not just make him do everything without some bribery!

**A/n: you have no idea how painful it is to lose the best and most detailed part of a chapter, because your teacher wants you to put the screen down (**F U**), or the writing program does not save no matter how many times you hit "save". The rest here was supposed to be filled with puns and references, but. It most likely won't be in its former glory. Who am I kidding I am dead on the inside after hours of hard work disappears to the nether?**

Days came and went, and Light felt like the special day would come. He could feel it in his bones. His skin was almost itchy, and the days almost felt duller for each second without action, it all just droned on. The days were almost painful, the dinners felt like a kick in the genitals for Light, and the mornings bore false hope of entertainment. School in itself sucked out his soul and leftover joy in its own special way. And yet the politicians can´t fathom why the suicide rate was high for young adults. Light found them to be idiots.

Some would probably say Light summarized High School and everything after, but Light prided himself in having other reasons to loathe school rather than the usual complaints his peers had. He was above feeling useless and bored at school, or so he thought until he knew that there could be something interesting happening any second outside of the prison borders.

*the time skip of laziness*

Light was in class somewhat laying over his desk in a way that resembled a corpse. He felt exhausted and was ready to do just about anything to be released of this repetitive and dull life he was being forcefully dragged through.

The last few days he had begun questioning his goals, dreams, opportunities and existence. He reckoned he would be a philosopher by the time he was free of the clutches of school. Sayu had at yesterday's dinner joked about him growing out a beard and he honestly felt like he was getting older for each second in this hell hole.

Time slowed down as he laid there. Birds in the sky seemed to stay still mid air and the voices of his classmates and teacher faded into the background, like they were underwater, unimportant. White noise. Was there even place for him on this earth? Was there a need for him? Yes. No. Will he experience things other could dream about? Maybe.

A thin book fell down from the sky. Twirling hypnotizing through the small breeze at Light´s school campus, its pages ruffling as it hit the grassy ground. Why would a book fall from the skies? Was Light being called to become a prophet for some otherworldly being? That's what happened right? Magical signs to those who the gods seemed fit? Did God hear Lights call for salvation?

Light lays on his desk. He could hear the teacher asking him if he could translate some boring text not even his teacher cared about. Standing up he translated the forgettable line in good enough English with the most monotone voice in history.

Class went on. They were supposed to wright down open-minded poetry or quotes they liked.

_I am Spirit, formless and free_

_Whatever I think, that will I be_

And

_There is no heaven or hell. No matter what you do while you´re alive, everybody goes to the same place once you die._

A nagging feeling probes his mind about heaven and hell, but honestly what is heaven if you can't have everyone you care about there, even if they are bad? What is to define hell? Isn't real life hell enough? That's what grandma Dusk always said. Late old grandmother Dusk.

Light honestly liked her, she wasn't technically family, she was only the old woman down the road that survived almost everything. However, she encouraged him to chase his dreams and let him draw to his heart's content when he was small, and his parents needed a babysitter.

The woman had been tall, with no hair on her body other than large white bushy eyebrows. She would wear clothes that looked sporty, but also like they were made out of her old curtains. She was more of a background character person, not wanting to be a large part in any big thing, but rather the grandmother of all children nearby.

Light speed walked to where he had seen the thin book fall and land. There were a couple other students, some airheaded girls who's only goal in life was to get laid (by Light most likely). It was decently silent in the courtyard, only a few gossipers "whispering" in the background.

The light brown hair on the teenager's head swished in the breeze as he eventually found the thin book on the ground. He stood there for a few seconds, simply studying the black notebook. It had an interesting font that spelled out "Death Note", a small strip of cloth that worked as a bookmark fluttered because of the breeze. Light felt an almost compulsive pull towards it. Was this magic? Was this truly what he was looking for?

The young genius gave in, for no genius could stand boredom for too long if they have the chance to end it. Intelligent minds need stimulation, and if that stimuli are taking a book that fell out of the sky then so be it.

Bending down he reached towards it. His fingers brushed against the leather cover and with a surge of strange excitement Light Yagami snapped the notebook up and straightened up.

The lethargic feeling from class came back like a slap to the face and his vision tunneled. Strange feelings broke through his mind it circulated and coursed. Sick joy, anger, fear, disgust. It all crashed into him. The whole experience was overbearing and frankly scary. Light could do nothing to stop his knees from bending underneath him, could do nothing to stop his eyes from closing as his mind shut down to drown in sudden feelings. The only thing he could feel, was his hand having a mind of its own and putting the notebook in his bag.

*timeskip*

"-ami. Mr. Yagami." Memories of sitting in his room writing down names flooded his mind. "Mr. Yagami can you hear me?" a large hand rested on the teens shoulder; it was warm. Light could feel paper underneath him; it was crunchy and whatever was underneath his head hurt.

He let out a groan.

The click of a pen was heard and the shuffle of shoes on floor. The brown-haired teen could feel cold light against his heavy eyelids. Light tried his best to shield his poor eyes from being blinded when he opened them to see where he was.

It was the infirmary and to his left was the tall hunchback of a nurse with the name Hong. To Hong´s right was the sporty trainee nurse with the name of Tangi-san. They were both looking at him, but Tangi was looking through the files to make sure they were up to date. Some of them clearly weren't.

Hong walked up to Light who was laying down on an examination bed. The office was decently large with tons of posters, some of the medical. Body charts and such, but others were medical memes and things about sexuality… well the standard ones Heterosexual, homosexual and bisexual. The two last ones pretty underrepresented and simple.

"Yagami-kun glad to see that you are awake. You are in the infirmary as you can see." He looked down on his clipboard that basically had nothing of importance on it yet, "I am going to have to ask you a few questions to make sure that you are okay. We haven't been able to contact your parents unfortunately." He actually looked sad about not being able to inform Lights parents.

Light shrugged as well as he could and turned his head more towards the nurse. "Sure Hong-san" Tangi ruffled through a drawer with her nimble hands taking out some latex gloves to give to Hong. Light was rarely in the office, so he was a bit surprised to see neither in them in any professional clothing other than a "uniform". A uniform that was a button up shirt with a blue caduceus on the chest over their heart… that's it.

The checkup went on calmly, there was no problem answering since he didn't know much about the whole thing himself. Light was instructed to stay in the office with them until school was done, since they hadn't gotten permission form his parents to let him go home. The school wouldn't allow a student that experienced fainting go home alone unless the parents consented. It was smart, but also annoying.

And so Light spent the rest of the day in an office watching online series with Hong and Tangi since nothing serious happened to other students that came by. For every 15 minutes Light would get a small burst of feelings and memories that felt foreign and still relatable. The notebook was almost in every one of them until it switched to a strange but attractive man that sat like a frog. It was unsettling and he began to think back to the email he had gotten some time back. Maybe…

He looked back at his bag that was in the corner of the office, in there was the notebook. He had checked up on it for a small second when the nurses set up the pc with some online series. The second time he touched it caused no reaction. The anime show about a magical pangolin wasn't enough to take his mind off the notebook.

*Timeskip since I am not here to write about magical Pangolins yet*

The walk home was anticlimactic. It was boring and Light couldn't help but feel disgust for humanity when the news broadcasts over the city screens listed off felonies that was committed under the short few hours he was at school. Somewhere the same news from the morning, others were completely new.

Light´s body felt heavy and weathered but his mind kept nagging him about the leather book in his bag with the ominous name. He sorted through what the book had shown him. Could he really become engrossed with a notebook? What was the other him writing down that furiously, fanfiction, drawings? Who was that attractive man and why did he sit so strangely? Why was Light even attracted to someone he had never met, he never got horny. He never got attracted to anyone he didn't know well either. What was going on, was this magic?

He closed in on his house having spent a lot longer time getting home than usual. It was already dark when he opened the door of his home. His mother materialized right in front of him the second he closed the door. "Light! Why are you home so late? I wanted to call you, but my phone fell to the floor and the screen got ruined. Are you hungry? Why do you look so pale?"

Sachiko Yagami buzzed around her son hands wiggling in anticipation for the test she knew her poor son had with him. Her eyebrows however were scrunched up in worry for her beloved baby. Light looked extremely tired, a few hairs strands a little loose and a gazed look was in his eyes. "Light let me relieve you of your things. Take a shower and eat dinner, your father came a few minutes ago and is just dropping off some things." The young genius just nodded tiredly and slipped off his shoes and beige dress coat that he hung up on a peg by the door.

The mother bounced a little on the balls of her feet and skipped into the living room taking out Lights test as she went. Sayu looked up from an anime on the TV to glance at the test her mother was gushing over. The youngest in the house could not help but feel a little bit jealous of how Lights efforts were always appreciated but how her good grades in art and music never stayed on the fridge for long compared to her brother's math results. A little appreciation was all she wanted from her parents, her brother´s impressed smiles at her projects and tests in the creative subjects just didn't feel the same to her. Sayu wanted some days to go back to the good old days where her parents didn't constantly compare her tests to Lights in a scolding way, not knowing how much it hurt.

In the bathroom in the second floor the young genius undressed after simply closing the door, remembering the Open-Door Policy in the house. He heated the water as far as it could go without burning himself, slipping in elegantly, taking a bottle of shampoo that a friend of his mothers had recommended to the brown-haired mother. Everyone in the house took from each other, they all stole things either to be annoying or because no one cared. Light preferred for example his mothers and sisters' products since they smelt nice and had a function beyond washing. He totally ignores any products his father uses to convince himself that he is The Man, The Manliest Man. Light honestly just wanted good results and those often came from the women's product.

He washed himself quickly, applying balsam (his sisters) too since he was no barbarian. The water his back as he bent over to study his legs, looking for any annoying hairs that might appear and rub annoyingly against his pants leg in the future. None, they had luckily not made a comeback since the previous morning.

Thoughts about the notebook filled his thoughts. His heart stopped for half a second as he remembered that his mother had his bag that contained the leather book. Gripping his slippery and hairless chest he took deep breaths. His mother never snooped around and would probably keep Sayu away since she knows how much Light hates people snooping in his schoolwork. She was only after his test that she knew was always placed in the outer pocket. Crisis averted because of dumb luck; he really was mentally tired.

Rinsing out the balsam he checked over once more that his whole body was clean before turning off the shower and turning around the small wall that somewhat separated the shower from the toilet and sink. The Yagami´s found out quickly that no one had the patience to wait in case someone was done showering if they had to go to the bathroom.

He used the glass viper and began removing extra water from the walls and floor to prevent future damage. It sometimes felt awkward to do it naked because of nonexistent breeze, but everyone in the house has walked in on someone showering with only a non-see-through wall between them, and then having the other just walking out. Awkwardness for other naked bodies were nonexistent.

The teen dried up before taking a towel around his waist to just take his stripped clothing into his room to take new ones. What would be the use of taking them on again to walk down the hallway?

Light bumped into his father on the way to his room. Sochiro Yagami looked tired but happy to see his son that always seemed distant. Not that Light didn't know that his father felt that way, it's just that he stopped caring after several let downs when his father was never there because of work. The two always switched between the relationship of colleagues and uncle-nephew with hint of parenting. "I have heard that your mom will make some magical dish again. We can maybe talk more later." It was strange to have the father in the house again after so many weeks of him only being there for a short time, the parents meeting each other when they could, often when Sayu and Light were at school.

The young genius smiled slightly, "Remember to tell me a little about work and how you have been." The father smiled slightly, "Of course, but only if you tell me about school." Before turning around to walk down the stairs to the kitchen. The young genius turned around as well to walk the last few meters to his room, feeling a slight bitter taste in his mouth. It is always about school. Never about me and my feelings. I know I asked him about his job, but I also wanted to know about him because I care. Why can't he pick up the signs?

The youngest male Yagami quickly found some clothes that he found comfortable, not caring anymore if it looked good or not. Making sure his hair looked good he walked downstairs in his house slippers.

Dinner was slightly awkward as it always was when Sochiro finally could get some break from his job to officially spend some quality time with his kids like others could. Sochiro looked ecstatic that he could be home and know that he could be there unless a catastrophe happens. Sachiko as always started the conversation after everyone had gotten a little bit into their meal and was open for talk.

"Light got full marks on his test again Sochiro, isn't that good?" The pair shared proud smiles before the father gave an approving nod at his son. Sochiro turned to his daughter, not noticing how she had a defeated look in the back of her eyes. No one but Light could tell. "How about you Sayu? Any good grades that I didn't hear about? I know it can often be forgotten when we talk over the phone." Sayu laughed in what sounded carefree but was more of a way for her to stall and find hope in her body for praise. It felt like a stab to Lights heart. "Ah I got the usual in most of the subjects-"Sochiro frowned slightly but wasn't too disappointed, knowing it was most likely the case, "Work a little harder my girl. I know you are smart."

Sayu never got to tell him or her mother about the perfect mark she got on her painting in arts class. Light caught her eye and opened his mouth, "Heard any good music recently dad?" Sochiro lit up and Sachiko mentally scrolled through her mental hit list.

The youngest in the house began speaking after the father had surged on about some music Matsuda-kun had played in the office. "Hey dad, my music teacher told me he liked the composition ideas I have for a new project we have with the media class that need music for their movie. Do you want to see later my plans?"

This caught some of the father's attention, "Why of course." Sayu grinned, "On one condition." Her smile dimished a little bit, "That you promise to utilize any way for you to up your grades in the important subjects."

Light and Sachiko could not help but wince a little at how insensitive it sounded, and Sochiro caught on. He immediately waved his hands a little in a stop motion as Sayu´s eyes literally turned dark. "Not that music and art isn't great as well it's just that I want you to aim for the subjects that can get you somewhere." His attempt at making it better just made the situation worse. Dinner went on decently quiet after that when Sayu said in a fake thankful voice "of course dad" to the oblivious Yagami.

Later that night after Light helped Sayu with her homework and watched how she showed him her music project. Sayu had decided that night to not show her father who began to catch on that she was still sad.

The genius opened his bag by his desk as he listens for any disturbance in his sisters' room in case he was needed. No sound other than the TV from the floor below was heard. In his hand was the notebook again.

He opened the notebook and indulged on one of the pages after lots of strange rules that he somehow recognized. One rule however struck him more than the others for some reason. "_The person in possession of the Death Note is possessed by a god of death, its original owner, until they die_."

Maybe the email from M wasn't that strange after all, something clearly was up since Shinigami's and murder notebooks wasn't exactly things you talked about every day.

"_The person in possession of the Death Note is possessed by a god of death, its original owner, until they die_." Chapter 4: Current of the Manga, How to Use It IV

**Word count: 3679**

**Published: 2020**

**Note: Next time I won't listen to my Shinigami damned teacher. Losing half a chapter was more painful than breaking bones falling from a height. My school is closed because of the corona virus so I will be spending time to study on my own for exams, but also working on my fanfiction.**


End file.
